Multiple display devices that display various types of information are conventionally used in clinical practices. For example, in an X-ray angiography system that is used for a diagnosis/treatment of a circulatory system, such as a brain or a heart, displays are provided in an examination room where a surgery is performed on a subject and in an operation room where the X-ray diagnostic apparatus is operated. Furthermore, multiple observers in the examination room and the operation room observe the information that is presented on each of the displays. For example, in the examination room, a doctor who performs a surgery, or the like, observes a transparent image, or the like, that is presented on the display that is provided in the examination room. Furthermore, for example, in the operation room, an operator, or the like, operates the X-ray diagnostic apparatus in accordance with a doctor's command and observes various types of information that is presented on the display that is provided in the operation room.
Furthermore, in recent years, there have been known multiuser-adaptive medical information processing systems in which a server device is connected to multiple user terminals via a communication network. The medical information processing systems include, for example, a known system in which an operating terminal (for example, workstation) that is provided in the operation room is connected to multiple user terminals that are used in the examination room and the operating terminal is operated by the user terminal. However, according to the above-described conventional technology, the operability of the user terminal is sometimes decreased.